Comfortabe Distance  Dead Rising Series
by iEmo-Strawberry-Waffle
Summary: Haru Mays, a photojournalist for a fashion magazine. Taking pictures of scenery is her thing. No one expected one thing, zombies! As Haru finds her ways through the zombies, she's about to endure the toughest thing yet, being in love. Frank x OC, people!
1. Chapter One: Meeting

**Waffle: I realized that I never finish any stories I do on here. This time will be different. **

**Frank: Don't you ALWAYS say that?**

**Waffle: Shut it.**

**Frank: Question: Did you have to write your OC as an idiot?**

**Waffle: ExCUSE me?**

**Frank: You're excused.**

**Waffle: Just because you have the expression range of a ROCK! **

**Frank: Quiet Dignity. Why do you always fight with everyone on here? Didn't you fight with Ellis from L4D 2, last week? Why are all of your stories about zombie games?**

**Waffle: I- I didn't, um, DAMMIT FRANK! I don't own anything from Dead Rising. **

**||Comfortable Distance||**

**Wednsday, September 18 - 1:30 PM**

Haru walked down the hall with an axe. "Where are those god forsaken bastards? Damn it." Haru growled and glared around. She kept her footsteps quiet, nothing like being unnoticed. She sighed and stopped, what was that? She swore that she heard footsteps behind her. Haru slowed to a stop and waited.

The footsteps got closer and she got ready. Her axe tight in her hand waited to hit the first thing to come around the corner. Some body came around the corner and she swung, the mysterious being grabbed the axe, ripping it from her grasp. She fell with all the force the being had inflicted. She glanced up, and the person held the axe toward her. "I'm sorry, I thought that you were a zombie." Haru said and the man sighed.

"My name is Frank West, I'm a photojournalist." He said and held out a hand. Haru looked at him and shook his hand. "Creepy, I'm Haru Mays, and I'm a photojournalist, too." Haru said and Frank laughed. "That is a little creepy, what do you take pictures of?" He asked and Haru sighed. "I take photos for a magazine. I was supposed to get a ride from some other photographer. Anyway, I take pictures of landmarks for maps, and I take pictures of scenery for tour guides, and reviews on the shopping stuff, that kinda thing."

Frank sighed too, Haru looked at him. He looked tired, exhausted, actually. He didn't look very well. "Anyway, will you help me take shots of the zombies? It would be helpful if I didn't do it all by myself." He said and Haru smiled. "Sure, sure, I'll help." Haru said and he smiled. "Great, for now, would you like to go somewhere safe?" He asked, and Haru glared. "Sure, if you can handle me." She said and Frank looked at her. "Is that a challenge?" Frank asked and smirked. "Nope, just because I'll kick your ass." Haru said and walked off.

She already drove Frank nuts. Ugh, she was hot-headded and ignorant. Man, he was a jerk. How did he know? Frank and Haru acted the same. He already didn't like her. He took her to the security room and she fell asleep. She awoke and she found Frank sleeping in a sleeping bag next to her. "Frank, are you awake?" Haru whispered and Frank turned over. "Yeah, what's up?" He whispered and she sighed. "I'm kind of afraid." She said and Frank laughed nervously.

"So am I." He murmured and Haru smiled. "I'm not alone on this?" Haru questioned and Frank shook his head. "Get some sleep." Frank said and and Haru drifted again.

**Waffle: Did you like my story?**

**Frank: Eh, it was okay. I mean it could be better.**

**Waffle: R&R, please!**


	2. Chapter 2: Akward Kiss

**||Comfortable Distance||**

**Thursday, September 19 - 6:52 AM**

Haru awoke to Frank being gone. She got up and entered the Janitors room. She opened the door and Jessie, the girl she met yesterday, greated her. "Hey Haru, good morning..." Jessie said and Haru was thinking. _OH MY GOD! Jessie is gorgeous! I've got no boobs, no ass, no competition. _"...for Frank?" Jessie finished and Haru looked up, blushing. "What?" She asked hoarsly and Jessie smiled. "I said, are you looking for Frank?" Jessie asked and Haru shook her head. "No, no." Haru said and Jessie nodded.

Haru looked at Jessie, it was almost as if she was waiting. "Is he here?" Haru asked and Jessie smirked. "Yeah, he's up on the helicopter platform." She said and Haru ran up the stairs and shut the door behind her. Jessie looked at Brad and smiled. "There you go. Man, that's a crush the size of Russia." Jessie giggled and sat down. Haru went out and Frank was sitting on the edge of the landing platform, and she sat next to him.

Frank glanced over and his face brightened when he saw her. "Hey, Haru." He murmured and she smiled. "You okay?" Haru questioned and Frank smiled. "Yeah, just lost in thought." He said and got up. "I've gotta talk to Jessie." He murmured and walked out. Haru sighed and glanced up. At least the stars hadn't left them yet. Haru went inside and heard talking and sat next to the door to listen.

"Frank, you need to understand what I am SAYING. Jeez, listen. You LIKE Haru, and she is HEAD OVER HEELS for YOU." Female. Jessie.

"Even then, it won't- I can't, I just..." Male. Frank. It sounded like it was hard for him.

"No. You're just a coward, you don't want to open up because you are scared you might loose her-" Jessie was cut off.

"SHUT UP! I don't need to get into any relationship which I will end up breaking or just leaving. It doesn't matter how much I fall for her. It won't change ANYTHING. Period. THE END. I can agree with you on the fact that I want her. I want her so badly I can't think of anything else. Doesn't change anything, sorry." It sounded like Frank stormed out.

Haru got up and sighed. She walked through the door and looked at Jessie. Haru didn't even have to speak. Jessie pointed to the airvent and sighed. "Rooftop." Jessie murmured and Haru got into the vent. She crawled for fifteen minutes and got to the roof. Frank was walking to the elevator. "FRANK!" She yelled and started running. She caught up to him, grabbing his hand.

"Haru, please..." He trailed and Haru tried her best not to freak. "Frank, I want to understand what is going on. PLEASE, tell me." Haru said and he glared. "You CAN'T understand, you just don't know...I can't, I just...I don't want to..." He was having difficulty. "Frank, PLEASE." Haru begged and Frank grabbed her hands with one hand, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. His face was inches from hers. "You want to understand, Haru? Fine." He said and his lips touched hers. It wasn't a simple little kiss. Not at all. His lips crushed hers. Haru was so powerless because of his strength.

Frank was very violent with Haru, and Haru let him. He pulled away when he couldn't breathe anymore. The violent kiss only lingered for half a second, and Frank's lips touched hers again, more gently, and he pulled away. "What am I doing?" He asked himself and walked off. Haru stood frozen, and when reality came back, she felt like she was floating on air. Haru had to shake it off.

**Waffle: Surprisingly, I'm a lot better writer. **

**Frank: Whatever.**

**Waffle: R&R while I beat up this fool.**


	3. Chapter 3: Lovers

**||Comfortable Distance||**

**Thursday, September 19 - 1:30 PM**

Haru sighed and Frank came back through the air ducts. She could hardly look at him. He would need to take out Carlito in two and a half hours. Haru had to admit that she was worried he might get killed. "Hey, Frank, why don't you get some sleep?" Jessie asked and Frank entered the room. He looked at her and Haru had to look away, she couldn't stand staring at him. He got into the sleeping bag and lay down. Haru hated the fact that this place got cold because of the airconditioning. Haru shivered violently, and Frank looked up and sighed.

Frank grabbed Haru and picked her up bridal style, setting her into the sleeping bag, and climbing in after her. "Frank, what are you-" Haru hissed, but her hiss was cut off. Frank's lips smashed against Haru's. This time, he gave her the option of pushing him away. Haru put her hands on his chest and considered pushing him away. Instead, she pulled him closer, he was so warm, and she felt so light, like she was on air. He pulled away, and looked at her with suspicion. "You didn't push me away." He murmured and she smiled. "No." She said and he gently wrapped his arms around her.

"Frank, don't go and get Carlito." Haru said and Frank looked at her. "I have to." He whispered and Haru cluched to him. "No!" She whimpered and he looked at her. "Haru, be fair." Frank murmured and Haru glared. "Please?" She whimpered desprately and he looked at her. "Give me a reason." He said and Haru looked at him.

"Because I'll be worried." Haru said and Frank chuckled.

"Not good enough." He murmured and looked at her.

"Because I don't want you hurt."

"Still not good enough, Haru."

"Then...Kiss me again, please, Frank."

Frank sighed heavily looking at Haru. "I'm supposed to get sleep..." Frank said and looked at his watch. "Shit! I'm out of time." He murmured and got up. "Kiss me, first, please?" Haru begged as she got up and he turned. He leaned down and his lips gently traced hers. It was so light that Haru wanted more. She leaned forward, trying to get more depth. Frank pulled away before she could.

"More. Please, just a little more." Haru begged and Frank walked to the door. "No. More later." He said and Haru glared. "No, more NOW." Haru growled and Frank smirked. "If I make you wait, it will make it so much better." He said and walked out. Haru waited impatiently and kept talking to Jessie. "How much longer?" Haru asked and Jessie looked at her watch. "Twenty minutes." Jessie said and continued to talk on the phone.

**Thursday, September 19 - 6:00 PM**

Finally, they arrived and Dr. Barnaby was with them. Jessie put him in the closet, and Brad was hurt. Frank was perfect, and when he opened the door to the room, Haru hugged him. "Are you okay?" She demanded and he smiled. "Yeah. I'm fine." He said and hugged her back. Haru smashed her lips to his and Frank smirked as she shoved him down and gave him a hickey. "Aren't we greedy." He said and Haru continued to kiss him, then she grabbed his shirt button.

Frank grabbed her hands, and turned her over, so he was on top. "Haru... What are you doing?" He questioned and Haru squirmed. "Please." She whispered and he looked at her. "No." He said coldly and Haru suddenly felt tears sting her eyes. She had been rejected. Frank looked at her and his face softened. "Oh, Haru..." He trailed and kissed her. She pushed him away. "Get away from me!" She cried and ran to another room.

Frank sighed and heard a cracking sound. He went to the next room, and Anthony, one of the survivors, was goofing off. Anthony had two noise makers, cracking them together, causing a load almost thunder sound. Frank glared heavily. "HEY, knock it off! That's noisy, and it will wake the other survivors!" Frank hissed and Anthony looked up. "You're in a mood." Anthony said and Frank glared more. "I've got a lot goin' on!" He yelled a bit and Anthony chuckled.

"I've got an idea. Why don't you go down to the supermarket and buy some tampons to help you with your period." Anthony said and Frank almost hit him. "JUST KNOCK IT OFF!" Frank hissed loudly and went back to the room. Haru was back, she was in a corner. "Haru..." He said and gently touched her shoulder. She flinched away, and Frank grabbed her and turned her around.

He smashed his mouth to hers, and his hands moved to her jacket, and he slid it off. She wrapped her arms around him, and he kissed her again. Frank grabbed the edge of her shirt, and lifted it over her head. Haru took off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his chest. She kissed the skin over his heart. He kissed her lips lightly and she unbuttoned his pants. He smirked and kissed her more violently.

Haru laughed lightly and kissed his neck. He took off her pants. She blushed and he took off her bra and panties. She blushed heavily, she felt so exposed to him. "Hang on." He said as he discarded the rest of his clothes. "Oh god." Haru murmured and he got on top of her. "Don't worry Haru, I promise I'll be gentle, and if it hurts too much, I promise I will stop." Frank said and Haru nodded.

Haru didn't ask him to stop all night. Not once.

**Waffle: Did you like? :D**

**Frank: Wow. I've got WAY too many problems. **

**Waffle: Surprise? I think not. Besides, my OC Haru likes you for that. Did you forget?**

**Frank: You've got one weird OC character. Hey, why is this in third person?**

**Waffle: Because my first book I wrote was in third person.**

**Frank: Oh, are you ever going to publish that? **

**Waffle: If I can ensure the people in it get a copy.**

**ANYWAY, R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4: Isabella and Carlito

**Waffle: I get Q&A sometimes, so I thought I should answer. **

**Q1: Why is this a series and not a story?**

**A1: Because there will be more stories to go into this one. You'll see that a lot of stuff that happens in here affects the situation later.**

**Q2: You messed up the dates.**

**A2: I KNOW! **

**Q3: Why do you always fight with everyone?**

**A3: Because SOME PEOPLE...coughFrankcough...Are super annoying!**

**||Comfortable Distance||**

**Thursday, September 19 - 11:30 PM**

Haru woke to Frank looking at her. She kissed him lightly, even though she was extremely sore. Frank looked at her. "Did you enjoy tonight?" He questioned and she nodded. "Yes." She giggled and he got up and got dressed. "Almost the last day I'm here." He said and she grasped to him. "No, don't leave me..." Haru trailed and he kissed her. "There is no way in HELL I'm going to leave you behind." He said and walked out of the room. Haru smiled to herself and got up. She got dressed and walked out. Jessie sat and looked at Haru. "Haru, it's almost the big day. Are you excited to go home with Frank?" Jessie asked and Haru smiled. "Yes, yes I am." Haru smiled and looked at the monitor. "Hey! There's Isabela! Frank!" Haru called and she pointed at the screen. "Oh my god, Isabela!" He said and he grabbed Haru's hand.

Haru and Frank went hunting for Isabela. They went to North Plaza, finding the supermarket. Isabela exited the supermarket and Haru ran to her. "Hey.." Haru trailed, and Isabela got on her motorcycle. Haru and Frank were in trouble now. "Corner her!" Frank called and Haru ran into a store and Isabela followed. Haru looked at Isabela, as she charged forward. "Ah!" Haru yelled, and dodged out of the way. "Freaking hell!" Haru yelled and Isbela turned around. "Help...?" Haru whimpered and Haru searched her pockets. She found a handgun. Haru fired shots as Isabela, until she fell of her bike. "Get her!" Haru called and Frank grabbed her. "Let go!" Isabella yelled and Haru ran over there. Frank had her pinned and Haru sat there and sighed. Finally, Isabella decided to talk. "What's going on? Have you called for help?" She asked franiticly and Haru turned. "Shut. Up."

Isabella glared at the both of them, and Haru became very tempted to slap that look off her face. "Alright, but I want you to know that all of this is YOUR falut." She said and Frank waited. "Well, this all happened because that stupid company tried to make more life stock. Carlito became enraged and decided to spread what you people created so that you could feel the way it felt." Isabela said and Haru raised an eyebrow. "What? How do you know Carlito? Is that the guy that fired shots at some of our people?" Haru asked and Isabela nodded. "I am Carlito's sister. I'm sorry that we cannot fix any of this." Isabela said and Haru looked at Isabela. "Can't we talk this out?" Haru asked and Isabela shrugged. "Take us to him." Frank said and Isabela shot up. "NO WAY! Besides, he's hurt and is in no mood to talk to anyone."

Haru and Frank sighed. "Just peachy." Haru growled sighed again. "I might be able to persuade him to come talk to you. Meet us in the Camera Shop in North Plaza at Midnight, don't be late." Isabela got up and walked off. "We'll be waiting." Frank said and they walked off back to the security room. Jessie basicly flew to them. "Are you two alright?" She questioned and they looked at her. "Yeah, we're good." Haru sighed and went to the survivors rooms. "Hey Ant." Haru murmured and Anthony stopped playing with his noise makers. "Haru!" He said with excitement. Haru hugged him and smiled. "So, what have you been up to lately, Anthony?" Haru asked and Anthony, and Anthony responded in a bubbily tone. "Oh! Just sittin', going on a few missions with Brad every once in a blue moon!" Haru smiled at her older brother, but right now, he's more like a younger brother.

Haru sighed heavily and smiled. "Yeah? Well keep that way." Haru said and he smiled. "Okay, how are you and Frank doing?" Anthony asked and Haru smiled. "Okay, I guess." Haru said and his face went blank with wonder. "Was he good? In bed, I mean." He said and Haru froze. She turned to him and slapped him. "OUCH!" He yelled and rubbed his cheek. "What was that for?" He questioned and Haru got up, outraged. "Where do YOU get off asking a question like THAT?" Haru barked and he shrugged. "I was just wondering." He said and Haru glared. "WELL, there are some stuff that you should wonder and NOT ask!" Haru barked and walked out. She stepped to the side a bit. Whoa, was she woozy before? Probably just because she got angry.

Haru walked out into the control room and everyone was watching the screens carefully. "Hey, guys. What's up?" Haru asked and everyone turned. As soon as Frank saw her, he became concerned. "Hey, Haru, are you okay?" He questioned and Haru looked up. "What?" She asked and Frank touched her forehead. "Hey, you're REALLY hot. Like you're overheating. You need to lay down." Why hadn't she noticed it? That was weird, she felt fine. Jessie looked at Haru. "I'd say it's food posioning. She might've ate something that was bad and became sick!" Jessie said and Haru lost her balance, and as she began to fade out, she could hear the distant calls of everyone around her trying to get her to wake up.

**Waffle: Phew! Done! **

**Frank: Good. Publish?**

**Waffle: Of course!**

**Frank: Don't get the wrong idea. I still don't like you.**

**Waffle: Right. R&R~!**


	5. BLOG:: UPDATES AND MORE

Welcome To Waffle's blog!

Today's subjects: What's going on, possible contest, FEEDBACK.

Dear ,

Hey guys! It's Waffle! I needed to let you know what's going on, because, you know. I'm sure you want to be informed. Well, not really, but if you're interested…

**TOPIC ONE: WHAT'S GOING ON?**

Alright, so as of right now, my life isn't that great. I'm having a lot of problems at home with my family fighting so much, and it becomes a hassle on me, so it's really hard to keep up with some of the stuff I used be able to do during summer, but I will try to keep up with a schedule. Anyway, I've been busy with a book . ((OH YES! WAFFLE IS WRITING A BOOK!)) It's kind of important to me, and I don't want to sound rude, but I put it above fanfiction because this book is so important that I've stayed up to all hours trying to finish it. So, I'm sorry if my chapters don't come fast. I'll also have: 'I've got a mission, write fanfiction,' days. Like today. Well, not really, but you get my point! I'll try to keep you guys updated.

**TOPIC TWO: POSSIBLE CONTEST**

I've decided on a contest. I might have a contest with who can write the best story for Frank and Haru. If you win… well, I haven't gotten that part yet, but you know, I'm trying! But, for now, that's all I got!

**TOPIC THREE: FEEDBACK**

This is the last segment please COMMENT on what you think is the best answer.

QUESTION ONE:

**What do you think would be a good contest prize?**

Original Character Art

Story based on Original Character

Putting Original Character into story

QUESTION TWO:

**If I am not too lazy.. If I were to draw a picture of Haru, would you guys look at it?**

Yes! I love Haru!

Maybe, depends on what I feel like…

Nah…

NO WAY! I HATE HER!


	6. Chapter 6: Getting Out Alive

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with the fifth chapter of Comfortable Distance! I know, I know, you're probably mad as hell with me thinking: 'What the hell Waffle? It's been over a month!' I know, I've just been trying to juggle making a book, fanfiction, issues at home, and school. I will try my best to get some chapters done on my free time. **

**Five**

Haru awoke to her head pounding, and her heart racing. "Frank?" Was the first word that came out of her mouth. Frank was by her side in an instant, not hesitating to touch her. "How are you holding up, sweetheart?" He questioned and Haru shook her head. "I don't know." She said and sat up. "What time is it, anyway?" She looked to the monitors and looked at Jesse. "Fifteen to midnight, sweetheart. It's almost time for me to go." Frank said and Haru tackled him, and he let her, laying there as he was drowned in hickeys and kisses. Jesse got up and left, she figured it was too private for her to be there. Haru looked at him. "I'll let you go on one condition." She said and he looked at her. "What condition is that?" He asked and braced himself. "Let me come with you, I need you. Not only physically, but emotionally too. I need your love." Haru said and Frank kissed her. "I promise."

Haru walked with Frank, and they found Isabella limping. "Isabella!" Haru yelled and ran to her. "What happened?" Haru demanded and Isabella turned. "Carlito! He freaked out and shot me!" She yelled and Haru calmed her down. Isabella decided to talk to them. "I'll take you to Carlito's hideout." Isabella showed them, and Haru yawned. "I'm wayyy tired." She said and Frank looked at her. "Get some sleep, we'll be alright." Frank said, and Haru yawned once more. She lay down, and fell asleep. When she awoke, Frank was gone, and Isabella was typing on a computer. "Isabella?" Haru questioned and Isabella looked toward Haru. "Oh my gosh, Haru!" Isabella yelled and hugged her. "What's happened since I passed out?" Haru asked blankly. Isabella pointed to Frank, who slept next to her. "He's turning into-" Isabella choked at the last part. "No." Haru said and Isabella nodded. "I'm sorry, Haru." Isabella said and Haru felt as if her heart stopped beating. Frank suddenly sat up and Haru looked at him with the most sad look he'd ever seen. "Haru? What's wrong?" He asked and Haru attacked him, kissing him as hard as she possibly could, and pulled away. Isabella explained everything, and Haru tried not to cry. Frank looked at Isabella. "How long?" He asked ans she sighed. "Twenty Four Hours." She said and he grabbed Haru. "I've got time." He said and lay Haru down. Isabella understood now, and she got up. "I'll see you," she said and walked out. Frank kissed her, and touched her jacket, taking it off it a quick movement. "Frank.." Haru moaned and he moved to her neck, kissing it, and giving it a sensual bite.

At this point, Haru didn't know what to do, so she let him do what he wanted. He continued down to her shirt collar as Haru made moans of passion. "F-Frank." Haru stuttered as she blushed and Frank covered her mouth. "Shhh...Just lay down." He shushed as he got on top of her. She shut her eyes, hoping that this small pleasure would never end. When Haru awoke, Frank was gone, she was dressed, and Isabella was typing on a computer. "Hey, Isabella." She said and Isabella turned. She flashed a small smile. "Hey, Haru." She said and turned back to her computer. "Where's Frank?" She asked and Isabella shrugged. "He should be back any second." She said suddenly and someone crawled into the crawl space and got into the hiding spot. Frank emerged and Isabella smiled. "Did you get it all?" She questioned and Frank nodded. He handed her some supplies as she made some mixture and injected it into Frank. Haru looked at him and Isabella explained it was a special vaccine, but they didn't know how long it would be until it wore out. Haru and everyone traveled through the sewer, getting away.


End file.
